


A Royal Affair

by Galeas_the_Knight



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Cunnilingus, F/F, Love Confessions, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galeas_the_Knight/pseuds/Galeas_the_Knight
Summary: Diana of Themyscira runs into Queen Audrey of Kasnia again at a World Assembly function. Memories of a heated kiss during their crazy Girl’s Night Out (as well the events of Vandal Savage’s attempted takeover afterward) flood back, and Diana comes to realize that Audrey’s “childish crush” on her, from back then has grown into something… more. And now, neither want to deny what they feel.
Relationships: Audrey (Justice League: Maid of Honor)/Diana (Wonder Woman)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place at some point within the first season of Justice League Unlimited, approximately 2 years after Maid of Honor.
> 
> I not only welcome but also encourage any input (comments/advice/constructive criticism) on this as well the rest of my stories.

Diana of Themyscira strode through a pair of open double doors; before her, dozens of dignitaries and diplomats milled about the grand hall of the World Assembly Building as an orchestra played. The World’s Greatest Superheroine sighed as she smoothed a crease in her purple dress, she would have preferred to have worn her Wonder Woman suit or a Greek Chiton. In all honesty she would have preferred not to have come at all, but the League had promised that a member of the original seven would attend this function and she was the only one who was free. 

Resigning herself to the dull evening before her, Diana squared her shoulders and strode through the crowd. Dignitaries paused their conversations as the statuesque heroine passed them. Tall and toned, with long lustrous black hair, piercing blue eyes, and strong, yet elegant and strikingly beautiful features; Diana was easily recognizable in a crowd. 

The Amazon princess snagged a glass of champagne from a passing waiter and leaned back against a marble pillar. She loved many things about the world outside of Themyscira, but these functions were not on that list. Diana took a sip of the sparkling wine as her gaze passed over the assembled crowd, stopping dead as it reached a familiar, slender blond figure, in a pale blue sequined gown. Diana’s throat tightened and an aching feeling filled her heart as the beautiful young woman glanced across the room, her sparkling blue eyes meeting Diana’s. 

Audrey, the Queen of Kasnia, Diana should have guessed that she would be here. With the end of Kasnia’s civil war Audrey had pushed the nation in a globalized direction. Wonder Woman broke eye contact, downing the rest of her glass. It had been two years since the last time they had seen each other, Audrey had still been princess and they had parted ways on strained terms. 

She gazed up at the shimmering chandelier above as she forced the memory of their falling out and their last meeting from her mind. Instantly they were replaced by memories of their wild girl’s night out, and for a moment the ache in Diana’s heart lessened and a small smile graced her lips. That whirlwind adventure across Paris had been some of the most fun she could remember having; the dancing, the partying, the shopping… and, the kiss atop the Eifel Tower. 

Diana had never hidden her bisexuality, but there weren’t many women outside of Themyscira that she had taken a fancy to; Audrey, however, had been one of them. She was wild and exuberant, a real ‘party animal’, but underneath she was also sweet and kind. 

“Diana?” A soft voice, with an Eastern European accent, pulled the heroine from her reminiscing. Once again two sets of piercing blue eyes met as Diana’s gaze drifted down to the smaller woman standing before her. 

“Hello… your Majesty…” the ache had returned. 

“Diana, you know that for you, it is just Audrey.” There was a moment of awkward silence. “Diana, can we talk? Somewhere else?” The heroine replied with a small nod. The two women slipped out a side door and, after a quick stroll down the corridor, slipped into a sitting room. The World Assembly Building had several like it, small secluded rooms with high-backed chairs, a fireplace and bookshelves. 

“What was it you wanted to talk about Audrey.” Diana had leaned back against a bookcase. 

“I’m sorry.” Diana hadn’t expected that, “I’m sorry for everything that happened when you tried to stop Vandal Savage. I didn’t apologize afterward, I guess I was ashamed of myself for how I treated you.” The ache was almost unbearable now. 

“It’s fine. You just-”

“But it isn’t ‘fine’!” Audrey interrupted, “I treated you like a bitter troublemaker.” She dropped into one of the chairs, head in her hands. “It’s funny, everything that’s happened these last two years, and I still hate myself for how I treated you.” Audrey stopped as a strong, yet gentle, hand gripped her shoulder. Opening her eyes she saw that Diana was kneeling before her, a sympathetic look in her eyes. 

“I told you, Audrey, it is fine. There’s nothing that needs forgiving.” The young queen leaned forward, wrapping her arms around Diana in a hug, a hug which Diana happily returned. When they parted Audrey slipped a stray lock of hair behind Diana’s ear, their eyes met again, but now there was none of the pain and regret and apprehension that there had been. Again Audrey leaned in, and this time so did Diana, their lips meeting in a tender kiss. When Audrey pulled away Diana recaptured her lips, pulling the younger woman to her feet.

A thrill of excitement ran through Audrey’s body as Diana, Wonder Woman herself, took control, steering her against the wall. Audrey moaned into Diana’s mouth as the Amazon princess’ strong hands begin to dance across her slender form. Audrey moaned as she felt Diana’s tongue push past her parted lips, tangling with her own. 

A shiver ran down Diana’s spine as one of Audrey’s slender hands ran up her thigh, hiked up her dress and slid into her panties to press against her hot sex. Diana’s legs shifted a little wider, allowing two slim fingers to sink easily into her pussy. 

Diana was deliciously hot and tight around Audrey’s fingers, and as said fingers began moving, a flood of arousal soaked her hand. Suddenly Diana broke the kiss, and gently pulled Audrey’s hand from her now drenched sex before extricating herself from the young queen. 

“Diana, what-?” The Amazon had dropped to her knees before her.

“Well,” Diana said, pushing up Audrey’s dress, “you are a queen, I am just a princess.”

“Oh. I like where this is going…” Diana pushed Audrey’s panties aside and a smirk crossed the queen’s lips, “The great Wonder Woman wishes to be naughty as well?” Ignoring her Diana ran her tongue up Audrey’s already dripping folds, eliciting an excited squeak and a low moan from the smaller woman. Fingers tangled into Diana’s silky black hair as she lifted Audrey’s left leg over her shoulder. 

Audrey was in heaven, the mouth of another woman between her legs was not a new experience for her, but this was like nothing she had ever felt. Diana’s tongue and lips were like magic, and Audrey couldn’t help but wonder if one of Wonder Woman’s divine gifts from the Olympian Goddesses had been godly cunnilingus skills. 

Diana’s tongue ran up Audrey’s puffy, dripping lips, and swiped across the hardened nub of her clit, eliciting a breathy gasp. Diana lapped at Audrey’s clitoris, pushing the younger woman closer to release before wrapping her lips around the hardened nub and sucking. Audrey’s orgasm crashed around her as she bucked into Diana’s face and clung on desperately to her lover’s hair. 

But Diana didn’t let up on her assault; sucking, lapping, and grazing her teeth across the orgasming queen’s pussy and clit. Audrey’s right leg buckled as a second orgasm washed over her, only for it to be lifted over Diana’s left shoulder. Now the only thing supporting the young woman was Diana’s strong hands gripping her hips and Audrey’s own legs over her toned shoulders. 

Soon a third orgasm struck the almost senseless queen and everything went white. When the world returned she was cradled in Diana’s strong arms.

“That was incredible. I don’t think I have ever come that hard before.” Diana merely smiled, pressed a brief kiss to her lips and deposited her in one of the chairs.

“We should probably get cleaned up.” Diana stood, wiping Audrey’s arousal from her mouth as she straightened her dress. 

“I love you Diana.” She froze, her heart feeling like it would burst. Before Audrey could say anything else Diana spun around, pulled her from the chair and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Audrey let out an excited squeak before eagerly returning it, her feet leaving the ground as Diana easily lifted her up. The women’s lips danced against each other for several heated moments before Diana pulled back, stroking Audrey’s cheek affectionately.

“I love you too Audrey.” 

“Would you like to continue this back at my hotel suite?”

“More than anything.” She breathed, “But could I meet you there?” Audrey smiled.

“Penthouse Suite of the Metropolis Hollins Hotel. I’ll leave the French Doors unlocked, darling.” Then the two women slipped out of the room to discreetly leave the function.

End, of Chapter 1


	2. Serving the Crown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Audrey and Wonder Woman meet back at Audrey’s hotel room to continue where they left off at the World Assembly function.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I not only welcome but also encourage any input (comments/advice/constructive criticism) on this as well the rest of my stories.

Audrey, the Queen of Kasnia slipped hurriedly out of her pale blue sequined gown, hanging it in the closet, discarding her bra and panties with it, before slipping on a short satin turquoise nightgown. She had chosen the nightgown because it was provocative, short with a low-cut front, her perky breasts covered only by black lace which barely obscured her already stiff nipples. 

For a moment, the young queen considered calling for a bottle of champagne but quickly dismissed the idea. Instead she checked the suite door to make sure it was locked and bolted, striding over to the French Doors once she was sure that there would be no interruptions. She unlocked them, swinging the double glass doors open, before seating herself expectantly on the edge of the suite’s comfortable King sized bed. 

Audrey’s mind barely had time to wander back to the events that led her here, half-an-hour ago before a voice pulled her back to the present. 

“You look beautiful Audrey.” The young queen looked up to see Diana floating a foot off the balcony wearing her Wonder Woman suit, the famous Lasso of Truth hanging from her waist. 

“You changed your clothes.” Audrey said, rising from the bed and crossing the room as Diana landed gently on the balcony. 

“So did you…” Diana’s eyes raked down Audrey’s slender body, pausing hungrily on her perky lace covered breasts. The look sent an exited shiver down Audrey’s spine, and drew a smug smirk to her lips. 

“I felt it was a little more… appropriate for what we have planned. So,” she turned slowly to give Diana a good look at every angle, “what do you think.” 

“It’s very nice,” Diana stepped towards Audrey, drawing the smaller woman to her, “but I’d say it’s nothing without you in it.” 

“In that case you’d probably like to get it off me.” 

“All in good time.” Diana replied swooping down to capture Audrey’s lips in passionate kiss. Audrey moaned into the kiss as she felt her lover’s powerful arms lift her easily off the floor, her strong tongue pushing its way into Audrey’s mouth. Diana’s right hand cupped Audrey’s left breast, thumb rubbing the hard, barely covered, nipple; drawing a low, lustful, moan from her lover. 

Audrey’s hands slid up Diana’s torso, gliding along smooth powerful muscle tone, up to wrap around her neck. Diana’s free hand gripped Audrey’s backside, and soon the young queen felt her feet leave the ground so that she was sitting in the palm of that hand. A thrill ran through Audrey’s body, she had almost forgotten how strong Wonder Woman was.

The kiss broke, Audrey’s hand moving to grip her lover’s smoothly muscled shoulders, as Diana pressed open mouthed kisses to Audrey’s neck, shoulders and cleavage. A soft moan slipped from Audrey’s lips, she knew she was going to have hickeys, but it didn’t matter. The lips pulled away, and Audrey felt Diana place her on the bed. Audrey fell back onto the sheets gasping and shivering, the hem of the nighty riding up. Diana could clearly see Audrey’s lack of panties; her bare sex glistening with arousal. 

“Now I’d like to get that nightgown off you.” Diana was already slipping out of her Wonder Woman suit; she dropped the Lasso of Truth on the nightstand before pulling off her boots. “Well?” She asked, turning back. 

“Well…” Audrey said, a mischievous smirk crossing her lips, as she pushed herself up, admiring Diana’s flawless olive skin, toned musculature, and the dark neatly trimmed bush between her legs, “I thought YOU wanted to get me out of this nighty.” Diana chuckled, pressing another passionate kiss to Audrey’s lips as she gripped to hem of the nightgown. She pulled back, lifting the nighty up over Audrey’s head in a single movement, before gently pushing the younger woman back onto the bed. Now both Princess and Queen were completely naked, and hungry for more. 

Diana descended upon her lover; pressing more, hickey-inducing, kisses all across Audrey’s body, from her calves up to her cute perky breasts. Audrey was left breathless as Diana moved back down between her legs, pushing her thighs apart and pressed a quick kiss to Audrey’s recently shaven mound before running her tongue up the queen’s drenched pussy. It had been less than an hour since Audrey had felt those lips and tongue at her sex, and the encore was just as good. Audrey body twisted in pleasure as her Amazon lover’s oral ministrations quickly pushed her to a shuddering orgasm. As the fog of pleasure surrounding her mind dissipated Audrey felt Diana’s tongue continuing its task. She tugged, gently, on the Amazon’s long black hair to get her attention. 

“Diana, darling.” She said when her lover pulled back from her sex.

“What is it my love?” 

“I think I’d like to have a turn, darling.” Audrey repositioned herself on her back, signaling Diana to come to her. Yet another thrill ran through the young queen’s body as Diana positioned her powerful, toned, legs on either side of her head and lowered her dripping sex to Audrey’s mouth. Audrey gripped Diana’s strong thighs and began, tongue and lips dancing across the olive skinned princess’ pussy. A soft groan escaped Diana’s mouth as Audrey licked and kissed up and down her wet, glistening, lips. 

Audrey thrilled as the powerful muscles of Diana’s thighs flexed under her fingers and her sex throbbed against her mouth. Audrey pulled her right hand away from Diana’s thigh as she licked up Diana’s pussy, she wrapped her lips around Diana’s clitoris and pushed two fingers into her tight slit. She started to thrust the two digits; rubbing against Diana’s vaginal walls, searching for one thing and was rewarded with a gasp and a moan. Audrey smiled as Diana’s hips bucked into her face, she’d found Wonder woman’s g-spot. 

Emboldened by her lover’s moans, Audrey gently nipped at Diana’s clit as she rubbed against the g-pot. Within moments Diana was on the precipice of her release, and with one final nip at her sensitive nub, Diana came. Audrey was almost transfixed as Diana gripped the headboard, toned body shaking as the orgasm ripped through her. It was one of the most beautiful things Audrey had ever seen, but she took only a moment to watch Diana’s orgasm before she resumed her oral ministrations. Diana was just starting to come down from her release when Audrey began again, soon Diana was close to her second orgasm. 

Diana’s second orgasm struck and there was a crunch as her fingers crushed into the headboard. Maybe it was time for a change of pace. Audrey pulled away from Diana’s pussy and waited for the Amazon to come back to her senses.

“Diana?” Still in a post-orgasmic haze, the Amazon opened her eyes to look down at her lover. Audrey gestured toward the nightstand. “There’s a box in the drawer.” Diana slipped across to the nightstand, she opened the drawer, retrieving a black lacquered-wood box. She flipped up the top, quirking an eyebrow as she pulled out three objects; a simple royal purple dildo, a dark blue strapless strap-on, and a lavender egg vibrator. “I like to be prepared.” Audrey said, answering Diana’s unasked question. 

“I can see that.” She inspected the egg vibe, “I understand the other two, but I am unfamiliar with this one.” She pressed the button, “Oh, that’s what it’s for.” Diana turned off the vibrator as Audrey giggled, dropping it and the basic dildo back into the box. “How about we start with this one?” Diana held up the strapless strap-on. 

“I was hoping you’d want to start with that one.” Audrey sat up, shifting over to her lover, “…Need any help with that…?” 

“I wouldn’t object to it.” Audrey smiled at the answer, taking the dildo from Diana’s hand as she pressed a quick kiss to her lips. Then she slid down the Amazon’s toned, muscular, body until she was back at Diana’s pussy. Audrey gave Diana’s dripping sex a few more licks before pushing the egg-shaped bulb of the strap-on in. Smiling again as Diana’s hips twitched and her breath hitched. She waited a moment, once she was certain Diana had gotten used to the sex toy she laid back against the pillows, beckoning Diana to her. 

Diana crawled across to her, pushing Audrey’s legs apart as she positioned herself at the young queen’s slick entrance. 

“Ready?” Diana asked, propping herself up on one hand, while she gripped Audrey’s hip in the other. Audrey smiled and gave a curt nod. Diana pushed, the toy sliding easily into Audrey’s sex in a single smooth motion. Audrey practically purred, her eyes fluttering shut, as she stretched around the strap-on. After a few moments Diana felt Audrey’s legs wrap loosely around her waist. 

“Keep going.” Diana smiled, as Audrey’s eyes opened, meeting hers. She pressed a brief kiss to her lips before pulling out and thrusting back in, slowly building up a rhythm, of smooth powerful thrusts. “Harder.” Audrey purred, her eyes hungry and filled with desire. Diana’s rhythm faltered and then stopped.

“Audrey… I don’t-”

“It’s all right, Diana, I love you more than anything, and I trust you with my life.” Diana couldn’t help but smile, moving her hand up from Audrey’s waist to gently cradle her lover’s face. Audrey leaned up, her lips brushing against Diana’s, “Now, please… Harder.” She captured Diana’s lips, quickly taking control of the kiss, much to Diana’s surprise and delight. The heroine groaned into Audrey’s lips as the young queen pushed her tongue into Diana’s mouth, wrestling with her own. Diana responded by driving her strap-on into Audrey’s welcoming sex in short, quick thrusts. 

Suddenly Audrey felt Diana’s tongue pull from her mouth, and the young queen felt herself pushed back onto the bed, leaving her a gasping, sticky mess. Before she could voice any questions she felt the powerful fingers of both of Diana’s hand grip her hips as the Amazon adjusted her angle and complied to Audrey’s request. The Queen of Kasnia gasped and bit back a scream as Wonder Woman pounded into her. Audrey had gotten her wish, and it was everything she had hoped for. 

Diana’s thrusts drove the toy into Audrey’s slick, hot folds with swift, powerful strokes. Each thrust grinded deliciously past Audrey’s g-spot. In moments, the bruising pace of Diana’s thrusts brought Audrey to a shuddering orgasm, her pace not slowing as the slender blond spasmed beneath her. Soon enough Audrey, still hazy from her last release, came a second time. 

Diana hit her peak as Audrey came down from her second orgasm, the feeling of the strap-on’s bulb pressing into her tight folds finally bringing her to orgasm. Even through her lust addled haze Audrey could feel Diana shudder above her, she opened her eyes to see Diana shiver and gasp, her thrusts faltering as she tried to prolong her release. 

“Diana,” Audrey reached up, her gentle caress pulling Wonder Woman out of her reverie, “how about I have a turn?” 

“But… what about…?” Diana had stopped, her breath slowing to normal.

“It’s alright, how many times have you made me cum tonight, including the party?” 

“Six, if I remember correctly.” Diana smiled down at her.

“Cheeky.” Audrey replied, with a smirk, “And how many time have you come tonight?” Diana sighed as Audrey pushed herself onto her elbows. “Two. Just two times.” 

“Okay.” Diana pulled out of Audrey’s slit before slipping the egg shaped bulb from her own sex. Audrey wrapped her arms around Diana’s powerful, toned shoulders, kissing her lover, pulling her down. The couple rolled over, leaving Audrey on top. The queen pushed herself up and gazed down at Diana wondrous form beneath her. 

She leaned forward, pressing kisses across the Amazon’s collar and the tops of her breasts, while her delicate hands ran across Diana’s muscular shoulders and toned arms. Audrey couldn’t get enough of her lover’s musculature. Her hands slid across to Diana’s large breasts, quickly groping the soft mounds, before slender fingers pinched and twisted at the dark nipples. Audrey smiled, mischievously as a needy moan escaped Diana’s lips, Audrey’s hands moved away as she took one of the nipple into her mouth. 

As she sucked on each of Diana’s nipples in turn, Audrey’s fingers ran down to dance across Diana’s stomach, humming happily around the nipple in her mouth at the feeling of the Amazon’s abs. 

She couldn’t help herself, Audrey pulled away from Diana’s breast, and resumed pressing kisses down Diana’s body; fingers, lips and tongue worshiping the Amazon princess’ muscles. Diana’s breath quickened, and she began to squirm under Audrey delicate ministrations. 

“Audrey…” Diana gasped, drawing the almost mesmerized queen back to the real world. 

“Sorry,” Audrey pulled away from her olive skinned lover, “I got carried away.”

“It’s all right,” Diana replied, “in fact, I’d like to continue at some point.” Audrey smiled; she’d be looking forward to that. In the meantime she sat up, taking the discarded sex toy and pressing it against her silky, dripping folds. Even after Diana’s powerful fucking, Audrey was still tight enough for the sizable, bulbous top of the strap-on to fit snugly, and firmly, inside her throbbing pussy. 

As Audrey readied the toy, Diana shifted atop the sheets, raising her right knee, leaving her foot flat on the bed, and spreading her left leg out to grant easy access to her puffy, dripping folds. Audrey crawled over to Diana, wrapping an arm around her raised thigh. She pressed the tip of the strap-on to Diana’s twitching sex, before thrusting all the way to the hilt in a single motion. 

The message became clear to Diana as Audrey pulled out and thrust back into her welcoming pussy, quickly and forcefully; she wasn’t going to be gentle; she was going to be rough. And Diana was loving it. 

Of course, Audrey was small and fragile compared to the powerful Amazon superheroine. Not that she needed power; her passion, and apparent skill, more than made up for it. 

Audrey smiled as Diana’s eyes fluttered closed, the most powerful (and beautiful) superheroine in the world willingly submitting to her. It was the most wondrous sight Audrey had ever seen; Diana’s hair a mess, a sheen of sweat glistening across her smooth, defined muscles as she was fucked relentlessly. Diana of Themyscira was without a doubt, the most beautiful woman the young queen had ever seen. Audrey was almost tempted to stop so she could go back to using her mouth and hands to worship every inch of Wonder Woman’s divinely gorgeous body. Especially her muscles; they were defined and powerful, yet smooth and feminine. Audrey shook her head, driving away the rhythm induced haze of lust that was clouding her mind. Diana still hadn’t cum yet, she’d have to try another tactic. 

Diana lounged back as her regal lover forcefully fucked her. After several minutes Diana’s eyes shot open as a small, sharp, pain radiated from her clitoris. Above her, Audrey continued to drive into her welcoming pussy, a devilish grin on her pretty lips; one pale, slender, hand hovering over Diana’s sex. Then she did it again; Diana gasped and moaned as Audrey flicked at her clit a second time, a jolt of mixed pain and pleasure running through her entire body. 

A moan ripped from Diana’s throat as Audrey flicked her sensitive nub again and again. The most powerful superheroine in the world was putty in the hands of a mere mortal woman, teetering on the edge of a mounting orgasm… And Audrey hadn’t even begun working on Diana’s g-spot. 

Audrey leaned closer to her powerful lover, grinding her hand against Diana’s clit, while her hips drove short forceful thrusts into her. Within moments the Amazon princess groaned as she came. 

A satisfied smile crossed Audrey’s lips as Diana’s muscular body shuddered beneath her. 

“You are so beautiful, Diana my love.” Audrey didn’t slow down, propping herself up as she continued to hammer into the orgasming Amazon. “The most beautiful woman in the world.” She dragged her tongue across each of Diana’s dark, hard, nipples, drawing a ragged moan from her lips. “Let’s see how long we can keep this up…” She pulled back, changing the angle of her reentry so the strap-on to rub against Diana’s g-spot as she thrust back in. 

Diana arched her back, ragged breathes escaping her lips, the added stimulation pushing her closer to a second climax, even though she was still riding her first. Audrey felt Diana’s hard nipples brush against her lips as Diana’s back arched. The young queen took the opportunity, wrapping her lips around one nipple, grazing her teeth across the dusky peak before biting down gently on it. 

That proved too much, Audrey could feel Diana’s body buck against her as she came a second time. Audrey was close as well, the egg-shape bulb inside her rubbing incessantly at the very edge of her g-spot. 

“Just- just one mor-…” Audrey gasped as she finally hit her peak; a powerful orgasm washing over her. The remaining strength in Audrey’s arms drained away, and the queen collapsed against Diana’s chest. 

“Let’s change positions,” Diana gasped, slipping her arms around her exhausted lover, “It will be easier.” 

“Sounds like a good idea.” Audrey smiled weakly, returning the embrace. Diana rolled herself and Audrey to their sides. Audrey laid her head against Diana’s chest as she began to thrust back into Diana’s sex, her rhythm slower and more measured. Each shallow thrust grinded their clits together, sending shivers through both women; the shaft of the strap-on rubbing against Diana’s g-spot. 

Within minutes, Diana’s body jerked against Audrey as she came, her grip on the young queen tightening slightly. Once her orgasm had subsided, Audrey withdrew from Diana’s sex, rolling onto her side as she pulled the strap-on’s bulb from her own pussy. Even out of the corner of her eye, Audrey was certain that Diana was satisfied, all that remained was her own final, close, release. 

Audrey felt a pair of soft lips press against her neck, as one of Diana’s strong hands gently pulled the strap-on from her own small hands. 

“Here,” Diana pressed another slow kiss to Audrey’s neck, “I’ll take care of this.” Even if Audrey still had the strength to argue she wouldn’t have; instead, she nodded, closed her eyes and laid back as Diana placed the sex toy on the nightstand. 

One hand began to play, teasingly, with Audrey’s throbbing clit; after several moments Audrey felt two fingers from Diana’s other hand push into her overstimulated sex. Even after all they had done that night, Diana’s hands still felt heavenly, and soon the exhausted queen was orgasming in Diana’s hands. 

Once Audrey’s orgasm subsided and her body stopped shaking, Diana slipped her arms back around the young queen’s slim frame, gathering her up and holding her close. Audrey weakly pushed herself into Diana’s embrace, murmuring affectionately into the Amazon’s collar. 

“I love you too, Audrey.” Diana stared at the ceiling for several long moments. “You know you’ll be in even more danger when people find out we are together?”

“Don’t care,” Audrey murmured, pushing further into Diana’s embrace, “I love you. Besides, that was the best sex I’ve ever had.” Diana chuckled. 

“It really was.” 

“Also, I can’t imagine anyone being safer than Wonder Woman’s lover.” Diana smiled, cupping Audrey’s chin, lifting her face to press a loving kiss to her lips. 

“Let’s get some sleep.” Audrey smiled and cuddled back into the Amazon’s powerful arms.

End, of Ch. 2


End file.
